Seldragia Bles
"Dragyia, please just call me Seldragia, we did grow up together for 25 years." Seldragia trying to get Dragyia Agthe to stop calling her "Your Grace". Queen of the Dragoian Empire as of 1825 who holds a token rank in the Dragoian Imperial Army of General. Profile *Name: Seldragia Bles (Born Subject 56) *Birth Date: 1800 *Height: 10ft 1in *Species: Dragoian *Gender: Female *Weight: 6311 Kg Overview Born in 1800 as a succesful clone of an ancient Dralkyria. Seldragia was Project Dralkyria's only living subject that matched all criteria to become to next ruler of the Dragoian Empire. She was adopted by King Bles II under the name Seldragia, but never met her adopted father until 1815, when she was let out of the facility she was created in to train at the Imperial Military Academy alongside Project Dralkyria's official survivors. She would be trained at the IMA for 10 years with just the occasional inspection visit from her adopted Father, who would often give her special tuition during these visits on how to rule. In 1825, King Bles II officially dropped himself from the role of King, passing the control of the Empire to Seldragia but continuing to give her tips on how to rule behind the scenes. King Bles II died at the old age of 977 in 1828 leaving a still slightly inexperienced Seldragia on her own. She is widely regarded as the kindest leader in Dragoian History, even those pre-unification, being kind and giving only light punishments unless the crime was really serious (e.g. murder). However, while her kindness extends to all but Scum-Caste Dragoians, it does not extend to the masses of humans. She will devour human, and keep them oppressed, but forbids any overly aggressive raids, in order to "maintain their population". Love ''"Oh Drarkikins, I don't know how I lived through that war without you at my side." ''Seldragia talking to Drark shortly after the Dragoian Civil War in 1940. Seldragia deeply loves a Low-Born named Drark, who she met while he was working on one of her country estates in 1935 shortly before the Dragoian Civil War officially started. She finds Drark's cute innocence and total lack of aggression, along with his high pitched squeaky voice, adorable. She was forced to send Drark to fight for the Dragoian Revolutionary Army, due to not being able to guarantee his safety if he stayed civilian or joined the Imperial Dragoian Army, as being put in IDA uniform would make him a target. Drark was not kept at Seldragia's side, as TwinBragia would use Drark as an excuse to seize full military command by claiming that Seldragia's ability to rule was compromised. In the end, Seldragia came to the conclusion that Drark would be safest as a rebel, being protected by only sending the most incompetent IDA squads to engage Drark's DRA squad, this was all made possible by Seldragia's dedication to keep Drark alive, as well as information provided by Dragyia Agthe. She has been known to cook sweet treats such as Cookies and Cakes for Drark, especially when he isn't feeling well. Her cooking is not great, but when cooking for Drark, there is a love put in that makes the slightly burnt food she provides taste better. Her busiest period of cooking was during the Dragoian Civil War, where she would send her sweet treats with her weekly care packages to Drark to keep his spirits up during the war. Combat Style Being a Queen, Seldragia is expected to fight with the royal weapon, a powerful machine-gun/sword hybrid known as the RuhmBlade. She used this weapon while training to get used to it, taking influence from both the Gunner and Trooper combat schools to best utilise it. Despite extensive training, Seldragia still doesn't have the skills to fully utilise the unique RuhmBlade, being able to shoot with good accuracy, but lacking refinement in using the blade. While Seldragia can use the devastating Dralkyria Lance, she chooses not to, considering the weapon downright unholy in it's firepower, and refusing to use it against any living creature, even a human's food animal. Category:Dragoia (Planet) Category:Dragoians Category:Characters Category:Dralkyria